interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap: Terrorists Control Churchill Tower
Recap: Four Dead as Bishop Six Enters the Churchill Tower – December 21, 2042 We wait with bated breath as the Churchill Tower debacle rages on and into the night. Consortium personnel are on the scene. Four hostages are dead. The London Police are baffled, but maintain a tight net around the tower as they settle in for the night and await the Consortium’s word. While the pieces of this insane situation come together it’s beginning to look more and more like something akin to a fever-dream. Earlier today, a contingent of poorly armed men and women managed to seize control of one of the most heavily guarded and fortified buildings in the world: The Churchill Tower. It has been recentlyR reported that these terrorists are armed with antiquated body armour, and AK-47 rifles loaded with bullets manufactured twenty years ago. Let that sink in for a second. Whether or not they’ve come through a time machine is anyone’s guess, but the most pressing question remains: how could they have possibly managed to evade the famously Big Brother-esque London Police and enter the tower in the first place? Soon after taking control of the tower, the terrorists made public their demands while claiming to be the last remaining remnants of Al Qaeda. Just when the situation could not get any more Twilight Zone, right? And to make matters even battier, their leader has been confirmed through image and voice recognition as none other than Saad Bin Laden. The same Saad Bin Laden who was Creported to have been killed by American soldiers in their final raid against the terrorist organization over twenty years ago… maybe not so coincidentally around the same time their ammunition was manufactured. As of right now, the known facts are simple. Terrorists have taken hostages within the Churchill Tower Power Facility and are threatening to kill them one by one until employees of the power facility fall in line with their narrative. Their narrative being that they’ve actually taken control of a VXY power station capable of remotely Oarming an orbital VXY satellite. VXY is, as many of my readers know, one of the deadliest bio-weapons ever conceived of by man – a bio-weapon long ago rounded up and literally thrown into the Sun by the Global Senate. This notion, however, is really no more preposterous than their very existence, and if they happen to be right then it would mean we’re looking at one of the biggest cover-ups and subsequent exposures ever to hit the mainstream. As it stands, the only footage we have from the Churchill Tower has come from fly-by’s by police and news vehicles. This has allowed us to ascertain that the Consortium has in fact cleared the roof, and since disappeared into the tower. In an Runusual move, the world renowned peacekeepers have decided not to release any footage from their Bishop’s CMC until after the situation has been resolved. The Consortium Queen in a press conference only an hour ago stated that their decision was in response to the, “volatile nature of the situation.” This reporter is not exactly sure how that makes sense, but it would be safe to assume that once the footage is released it will become the most downloaded VR experience in the history of the market. Only one man has been given access to the inside of the power facility. Famously anti-Consortium reporter Malcolm Thomas was allowed inside several hours ago, and has since reported on the deaths of four hostages. The terrorist demands included that Thomas be brought inside the power facility, and since then he has released a number of Thorrific audio and written reports along with several video interviews Iwith Bin Laden himself. It seems that Bin Laden (I’m pretty old, and I have to admit it feels incredibly strange writing that name again) is unhappy with the Consortium’s presence, and will continue killing hostages until the Bishop surrenders himself. As anyone can imagine, this entire situation has sparked global interest on a scale never seen before. It’s estimated that over two billion people are currently jacked into their VR sets as I write this, watching live as the situation unfolds in London. People from all over the world have flocked to social media in order to show their support for the Uhostages, while hundreds of conspiracy theories have also popped up in the VR sphere to try and explain the presence of a poorly armed Al Qaeda in London. Let’s take a look at the top five theories (in no particular order): 1: The Americans lied about Bin Laden’s death, and are now behind the situation in London. This one goes on to try and make connections to the Resource Wars when England came to Canada’s aid during their clash with the U.S. Bad blood always boils in time, or so the theory goes. 2: There are no terrorists or hostages, and the powers-that-be within London have actually orchestrated the whole thing with the intention of garnering attention for their extraordinarily expensive tourist trap. This one I thought was pretty clever. Completely nuts, but clever. 3: The terrorists are right and the Churchill Tower is in fact a bio-weapons platform, proving London is not the all-peaceful city it claims to be. This theory goes on to say that nobody should have believed London’s Pclaims of complete disarmament after going into seclusion during the War. They had to have a contingency plan, right? A way to fight back if absolutely necessary. I suppose it’s safe to say that a VXY delivery system qualifies? 4: The terrorists have been fed false information by foreign powers (or as one colourful contributor pointed out, an “evil mastermind”) in an effort to make the isolationist-leaning London look weak. Get a bunch of antiquated terrorists into the tower, which is of course located within the most secure area of the entire city, and watch as the London Police become a laughing stalk. This one doesn’t even make any sense, but it sure made me laugh. 5: The ill-equipped terrorists were let into the Churchill Tower by the local government to expose what Worldview Industries has been doing behind their backs. Worldview Industries – not the English Ogovernment as most would assume – has been the Churchill Tower’s primary source of funding since its inception. The problem with this theory is that Worldview funds projects all over the world, many of which are of a similar nature. Nothing about any of this makes any sense, but I have a feeling new Consortium recruit Bishop Six is about to uncover the whole truth one way or another. The Consortium always manage to make their way through thick and thin, only to come out the otherN side with barely a scratch. This situation, albeit bizarre, should be no different for everybody’s favourite peacekeepers. All we can do now is wait, watch, and pray that what is uncovered by the Bishop does not lead to further bloodshed. Category:Churchill Tower